bancytoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Further Adventures of The Plushies (BancyTOON Podcast Original Home Movie Series)
The Further Adventures of The Plushies is an upcoming live-action "talking plushie" home movie series that will be released during the middle of October 2015 on BancyTOON Podcast's Vimeo Headquarters as its main home, just like previous "talking plushie" home movies, but instead of BancyTOON Podcast's newly-launched YouTube unit. It focuses on the misadventures of the teenage McMouser Triplet Boys (Bancy and Wally and Frank) and their cousins (Toby and Frederick Ratwaller) and other members of the plush colony, this time, bringing back their original identity known as "The Talking Plush Troupe" as they journey through misadventures throughout everyday life ranging from trips to the "Grand Traverse" area in Northern Michigan and many community outings (except for Bottle/Can recycling jobs which Michael will be taking a break from his home movie making on) to vacations to Missouri and more. Cast of Plushies Regular Plushies # Bancy McMouser III (a.k.a. Plush Bancy the 3rd. However, as of "When Good Plushies Go Crazy", Bancy III reluctantly switched bodies with his baby brother, Ollie, Jr., in order for the baby plushie to "save his own fur pelt" for art's sake!) # Wally McMouser (the nearly-chubby one of the McMouser family except that he's one of Bancy's brothers of the same age) # Frank McMouser (another of Bancy's brothers of his same age) # Percy McMouser (The McMouser Triplet Boys' little brother) # Ollie McMouser, Jr. (The McMouser Triplet Boys' littlest brother) # Ollie McMouser, Sr. (The McMouser Boys' caring father that has a "British" accent and is actually a single father for his five sons) # Joy Andersen from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" (Bancy III's cartoon crush, this time, as a plushie of herself) # Disgust Andersen from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" (Joy's "broccoli-hating" sister) # Sadness Andersen from Disney & PIXAR's "Inside Out" (Joy's "sad-yet-shy-and-curious" sister) # Mike Patterson (A "Fix-It Felix, Jr." Plushie that is a young adult that has a crush on Michelle) # Michelle Finkle (A "Lizzie McGuire" Posable Plushie that is a young adult like her boyfriend Mike) # Toby Ratwaller (Bancy's Cousin and is eighteen inches bigger than Toby's twin brother Frederick) # Frederick Ratwaller (Bancy's Other Cousin who is actually Toby's midget-sized twin brother) # Thomas Ratwaller (Toby and Frederick's Teenage Brother who is actually Bancy's long-lost cousin) Tsum Tsum Plushies # Cuddles, Sr. (The Medium "Mickey Mouse" Tsum Tsum plushie) # Cuddles, Jr. (The Small "Mickey Mouse" Tsum Tsum plushie and Cuddles, Sr. and Debbie's son) # Debbie (The Medium "Minnie Mouse" Tsum Tsum plushie) # Fluffy (The Small "Minnie Mouse" Tsum Tsum plushie and Debbie and Cuddle, Sr.'s daughter) Episodes Season One * S01-E01 - Sneak Attacks and Craziness * S01-E02 - Birthdays and Filming Lessons * S01-E03 - A Very Merry Plushie Christmas Parts 1 and 2 * S01-E04 - New Year's Bliss and Award-Wining Glory * S01-E05 - Bancy's New Spring Break Special Parts 1 and 2 Season Two * S02-E06 - TBA * S02-E07 - TBA * S02-E08 - TBA * S02-E09 - TBA * S02-E10 - TBA